Actions Speak Louder than Words
by BraveIno
Summary: Oneshot, MoJo fuff. Rated between "M" for language and actions in the story. No real point to the story just MoJo having fun in their apartment. Post RENT. Joanne's POV


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

I stare down at the glowing screen of my laptop. The black and white document stares back at me. My fingers stop typing and a dead silence fills the air. I sit in the silence, soaking it up, listening to my breath. Then the first line to Maureen's protest shatters my silence. I look up at her, instantly her sparkling green eyes grab my attention. It is only then when I see that she is sitting sideways in the large blue ottoman with scattered notes all around her; on the floor, on the couch and the glass coffee table. I gaze at her brown curly mess of hair draped all over her upper body. I noticed that her plump lips were pressed together and her eyes were glancing up to the ceiling. I've seen this look before, something was not sounding right in her protest for animal rights. She repeats the line again, on this time taking her sweet angelic voice up a step. When the sound stops and same rose-colored lips pull into a small smile.

I look back at my laptop screen and study the case a little more. But something is right; I have also been able to find a loophole and a mistake that could win me the case. Now I can't find anything that would help. This is so fucking weird. Quiet humming from Maureen makes me look up just in time to see her shift her position so that she is sitting the right way at the edge of the ottoman. She bent down and started picking up the mess on the coffee table. After a few papers she slowed to a stop and looked up at me. Her emerald eyes meet my simple dark brown ones. She pushes a few curls out of her olive face and smiles reveling her perfect gleaming white teeth. She returns to clean up her mess and puts the pile on the coffee table. I look back at the case still nothing comes to mind. No ideas fill my head I just sit… and stare.

The floor creaks as Maureen gets up out of the ottoman and walks across the room. My eyes trace her across the apartment. Then she shuts the bedroom door leaving my eyes staring at the off-white door. I hear her moving around as she takes clothes off her body. I hear the clanking of hanger as she pulls clothes off of them. The door swings open reveling Maureen with nothing covering her soft skin. She walks across the room passing behind me as she passes the couch. Her hand glides across my shoulder blades. She walks around the arm of the couch and sits next me. I move my laptop to the coffee table and turn to face her. My eyes travel to her breasts. My hands reach out and massage her breasts. She moans with delight as she lifts her hands and cradles my head in them. Her touch is so soft, so gentle that I wanted to melt into her arms. My hands travel down past her toned stomach and to her vagina. I leaned into her and moments pass before our lips meet. Maureen pulls away and runs her fingers through my hair. I twirled her pubic hair in my fingers and then one by one my fingers entered her body. I pushed my fingers farther in her curling them slightly every so often. Then I slide my fingers out and my hands move around her hips to her lower back. Maureen pulled my face to hers and we kiss again. The moments drags on and I remember the sex we had last night. The moment ends as Maureen pulls away, stands up and continues walking to the bathroom and shuts the door. Moments later the shower turns on.

I put my laptop back on the lap and study the case again. I couldn't think about work, my mind kept thinking about Maureen. I remembered her morning we shared last week… I sat under the window watching the occasional car pass. The next thing I know Maureen has her arms wrapped around me. She turned me around and kisses me. She pulls away and says "Goodbye, see you tonight" and leaves the apartment… it seems like only yesterday that I proposed to her, not one year ago. I kept thinking about the memory, letting play in my head a couple times.

Suddenly the water turns off and Maureen enters the room again this time with the pale blue towel from the bathroom wrapped around her curvy body. Her hair lays, full of snarls all over her shoulders and the towel. Her face looked bare without her make-up on. But even as I look at her now, she is still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Maureen walks over to me and sits downs. We resume our kissing, waves of heat and passion pass through her soft lips and into my body just like thousand of times before. This time I ended it by pulling away.

"I have to work, later we can."

"Ok… that fine, Pookie." Maureen's voice answers. She slowly stands up and walks back into the bedroom. I hated the fact I had to stop her. I know she wanted to make-out and at least get my shirt off. I wanted to as well, but I just have to work. I still could not get over how breath taking she was when she entered the room. The light from the sun reflected off her skin giving it a golden glow, her eyes shined and I swear I could hear angels singing. Now Maureen enters the room for a third time. This time a pair of dark blue skin-tight jeans and a cami hidden by a semi-transparent deep violet shirt with her black stiletto boots hanging from her hands cover her olive skin. The only bare skin touching the air were her dancers feet massaging the carpet. She smiles and glides across the floor to the couch. Her boots fall to the floor as she leans closer to me and this time I make the first move. My arms siege her waist and I start kissing her. I move my hands around her back feeling her sheer long sleeve shirt. Then my hands travel down to her ass and I trace the seams of the jeans. We continue to kiss and I finally seem to get into it. I lean back and pull her on top of me. Maureen starts unbuttoning my blouse and pulls it down past my shoulders. I found it amazing that after last night I still wanted more. Every time I was with Maureen time just seemed to stop. Nothing else matters in the world, just me and Maureen and I know that it will never end. Suddenly Maureen sits up and looks at the clock. "Shit, I'm late" She mutters. She jumps off the couch and pulls on her boots. She leans over and kisses my lips. As she pulls away she whispers, "I love you;" and leaves the apartment.

I sit in the silence for a couple minutes and then I put my shirt on correctly. I look back at my case and still nothing fill my head… except Maureen Johnson.


End file.
